Forum:Páginas a criar
Bem, seguindo os conselhos do bn eu criei esta página para se saber que páginas criar. Eu ainda n tive tempo de estar a analisar cada artigo, ou a falata dele, pois tenho andado ocupado com a remodulação de visual da wiki, mas eu pedi ao staff e eles habilitaram, o search digest,que serve para nós sabermos o que as pessoas procuram na barra de procura. Através disso vai aqui as pags para criar ( algumas se calhar já existem só tem que ligar essas págs às pesquisas das pessoas ) e depois de alterarem, pf, alterem aqui este artigo . Portal de fusao (90) Carta de fusao (56) Dark magician (18) Kaiba (14) Elemental (14) Toon world (13) Earthbound Spirit (12) Piramide de luz (10) Mundo da fantasia (10) Kuriboh (9) Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos (9) Special (8) Ready for intercepting (8) Number c39: utopia ray (8) Neo spacian (8) Monster gate (8) Lista dos restritos (8) Fluffal bear (8) Fire king (8) Dragao negro de olhos vermelhos (8) Dragão Armado Lv3 (8) Demonio deck (8) Deck yugi (8) Dark Magician of Chaos (8) Dandylion (8) Card: Andro Sphinx (8) Aklys (8) Dragão alado de rá (7) Arc-v (7) Andro sphinx (7) Yu gi oh (6) Sora Shiun'in (6) Ryu Kishin Powered (6) Relm of fantasy (6) Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (6) Reasoning (6) Pegasus (6) Paladino negro (6) Oblisk (6) Hane-Hane (6) Gusto (6) Enemy controller (6) Elemental Hero Bubbleman (6) Dragunity aklys (6) Dragao do ceu (6) Desastre natural (6) Cycroid (6) Cartolas magicas (6) Cartas de fussion (6) Call of the haunted (6) Bleast magician (6) Big sebelo Guardian (6) Behemoth de Duas Cabeças (6) Beast-eyes pendulum dragon (6) A donzela infeliz (6) Sora (5) Nekroz (5) Miracle knight (5) Marik (5) Magic hats (5) Fluffal (5) Dragao explosao estelar (5) Dark magican gril (5) Change of Heart (5) Cartas banidas (5) BURACO NEGRO (5) Zane (4) Yugioh gx tag force (4) Yugi (4) Yubel (4) White horned dragon (4) W-wing catapult (4) Ultimate offering (4) Triste (4) Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare (4) Toon summoned skull (4) Time Wizard (4) Time wisard (4) Tea (4) Structure deck :marik ishtar (4) Spiral serpent (4) Sonic bird (4) Soldado do lustro negro (4) Soldado do lustre negro (4) Soldado do luster negro (4) Sogen (4) Skull arquifiend of lightin (4) Skull archfiend (4) Shaddoll (4) Servo caveira (4) Sereias (4) Search (4) Searc digest (4) Satellar deneb vs compulsory (4) Sangan (4) Sabio negro (4) Royal cards (4) Rei caveira (4) Raridade (4) Quick-play (4) Preddefinição (4) Power bond (4) Pendulum summon (4) Olho do milenio (4) Obnoxious celt guardians (4) Oblisck (4) Oblis (4) Number C39 (4) Noah (4) Neos arco iris (4) Neos (4) NECH-PT001 (4) Mushoroom Man (4) Mogmole (4) Mimico negro lv3 (4) Milenio perdido (4) MEZUKI (4) Masked hero (4) Maldição do dragão (4) Magi magi magician striker (4) Madolche (4) Livro de feitiços7 (4) Koaki meiro (4) Imperador cavalo marinho (4) Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (4) Guardiam Celta ofencivo (4) Great moth (4) Gladiator (4) Geargia (4) Gazelle, o rei das feras misticas (4) Gaia the fierce knigth (4) Gaia o Cavaleiro Fierce (4) Fusao futura (4) Furnimal owl (4) Feral imp (4) Exodia o proibido efeito (4) Empress jugle (4) Elfa mistica (4) Dragonic attack (4) Dragonic (4) Dragao luminoso de olhos azuis (4) Dragão alado, protetor da floresta nº 1 (4) Dominio das trevas (4) Demonio selvagem (4) Demon deck (4) Deck pegasus (4) Deck of pegasus (4) Deck inicial do jaden (4) Deck final do yugi (4) Deck de maquina (4) De-Spell (4) De fusion (4) Dark World (4) Dark Sage (4) Dark necrofear (4) Dark Magician Kinght (4) Cybernetic fusion support (4) Cyber jarra (4) Cyber Blader (4) Creator of light (4) Controle enimigo (4) Codigo da carta metal reflectsline (4) Cloud devil (4) Ciclope (4) Chimera the flying mythical beast (4) Charmer (4) Celtic gardian (4) Caveira invocada (4) Cavaleiro do valete (4) Castor guerreiro (4) Carta desastre natural (4) BrionacDragonoftheIceBarrier (4) Brain control (4) Blizzard dragon (4) Blast magician (4) Big Guardian (4) Beta, o guerreiro magnetico (4) Beformet (4) Beat moth (4) Battle steer (4) Battle steel (4) Baralho yugi (4) Armed dragon lvl5 (4) Armed Dragon lv 5 (4) Armadilha (4) Archfiend of gilfer, (4) Archfiend of gilfer (4) Archfiend (4) Arc - v (4) Alpha, o guerreiro magnetico (4) Almas armadas (4) Alexis (4) Acham que devo virar adm na outra wiki ? (4) Yutraei (3) Yuto (3) Slyfer (3) Ritual beast (3) Polimerization (3) Poder do vinculo (3) Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (3) Neo spacian dark panther (3) Horakthy, O deus criador da Luz (3) Hane hane (3) Gardião celta (3) Gaia, o cavaleiro feroz (3) Fake trap (3) Dragão de fogo da terra negra (3) Dragão Armado (3) Deuses (3) Deck cyber (3) D.d. designator (3) CSS (3) Cavaleiro mestre dragão (3) Card Andro Sphinx (3) Caixa magica da morte (3) Black skull dragon (3) Ancient gear (3) Zorc Necrophades (2) Zorc (2) Yz-tank dragon (2) Yz- (2) Yz -tank dragon (2) Yutrai (2) Yusei fudou (2) Yugioh suporte de fadas (2) Yugioh duel generations (2) Yugioh Deck Estrutural Ataque do HERÓI (2) Yugi yami (2) Yugi Decks (2) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2) Yu-gi-oh jogos (2) Yu-gi-oh 2006 (2) Yu gi oh zexal aberturas (2) Yu gi (2) Yang zing unleashed (2) Yang zing (2) Yamo (2) Yamii (2) Y-dragon head (2) Worm king (2) World of fantasy (2) World (2) Windrose (2) White horned gragon (2) White horned dr (2) White horned dgragon (2) White dragon (2) Wheeler (2) Vxyz (2) Volcanic Shell (2) Virus (2) Virar (2) Victory viper (2) Vennonaminga (2) Veil of darkness (2) Veil of (2) Vampire vamp (2) Valquiria magica (2) Upstart Goblin (2) United we stand (2) Unidade Geradora de Fótons (2) Ultmate ofering (2) Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2) Twin Head (2) Tum world (2) Tubarão devorador (2) Troca de corações (2) Trigger (2) Tribe-infection viros (2) Triangle power (2) Trap (2) Token (2) To side deck (2) Tipo guerreiro (2) Thorny Dragon (2) The light - hex-sealed fusion (2) The light - hex (2) The eye truth (2) The eye of truth (2) The agent of judement saturn (2) Tank yugioh (2) Tag force 2 (2) SYLVAN KOMUSHROOMO (2) SYLVAN KOMUSHROOM (2) Sword of dark destruction (2) Superheavy samurai (2) Sujin (2) Stronghold the moving fortnes (2) Stronghold (2) Stream, (2) Stellarknight Constellar Diamond (2) Stardust warrior (2) Spore (2) Spiral serpente (2) Spelldbing circle (2) Spellcaster (2) Spellbing circle (2) Spell tiro de jamo (2) Spell couter (2) Spell counter (2) Spell (2) Special summon (2) Special content (2) Sopro de deus (2) Soldado do Lustro Negro-Emissário do início (2) Solar flare dragon (2) Smash ground (2) Slifer (2) Slayfer (2) Sky scout (2) Skull arquifiend of (2) Skull archefiend (2) Skull (2) Shooting Quasar Dragon (2) Shingetsu (2) Shadow vampire (2) Shadow ghoul (2) Shadoll (2) Set (2) Servo de cemitério (2) Senet switch (2) Secreta rara (2) Secret rare (2) Search digest (2) Sds-jp011 (2) Sd1-jp009 (2) Santuario do dragão (2) Sábio negrp (2) Ryu-Kishin Powered (2) Ritual (2) Return from the different dimension (2) Ressurreiçao (2) Ressureiçao (2) Remove trap (2) Remoção (2) Reis do fogo (2) Reino das sombras (2) Regraqs (2) Regenerating mummy (2) Red-eyes metal flare dragon (2) Rebecca (2) Rebeca (2) Raviel, Senhor dos Fantasma (2) Rasenshuriken (2) Rasen shuriken naruto (2) Raidraptor (2) Raid raptor (2) Régua dragão (2) R. Eye B. Dragon ablidade espesial (2) R. Eye B. Dragon (2) Quil (2) Quem desperta hermos (2) Quasar (2) Qual e a abilidade especial do paladino negro (2) Qli (2) Qil (2) Purply (2) Pulling the rug (2) Psychic path (2) Premium gold 2 (2) Predefinição (2) Power pickaxe (2) Pote da Avareza (2) Pot of duality (2) Polar god (2) Planície (2) Piramide (2) Photon papilloperative (2) Photon pa (2) Phonton generetor unit (2) Peropero Cerperus (2) Perda de memória (2) Pendunlum (2) Pendulum (2) Para que serve a carta spellbinding circle (2) Paladino da magia negra (2) Osiris (2) One for one (2) Old Vindictive Magician (2) Old vindictive (2) Ofering (2) Oferenda a serpente divina (2) Ocean dragon lord- neo-daedalus (2) Ocean dragon lord (2) Obelisoco o artomentador (2) Obelisoc o artomentador (2) Obelisk the (2) Obelisco azul (2) O Legado do Destemido (2) Noa (2) Neos Force (2) Neo-Spacian Scarrab (2) Neo-parshath (2) Neo Spacian pantera escura (2) Neo spacian aqua dolphin (2) Neo space (2) Neo espacial dark panther (2) Mystical Elf (2) Mystic potato (2) Mystic plasma zone (2) Multiple Piece Golem (2) Moonlit papillon (2) Monstros de efeito (2) Monstros com ATK ? (2) Monster 6 star (2) Monste gate (2) Mog (2) Mistery box (2) Mistake (2) Missing the timing (2) Missing the time (2) Mirror force dragon (2) Mirror foce dragon (2) Mind drain (2) Mil facas (2) Mestre Kyonshee (2) Mermaid (2) Melodious (2) Meditacaono espelho d agua (2) Meditacao espelho d agua (2) Mecha phantom (2) May (2) Maximillium Pegasus (2) Material monster (2) Master blef (2) Marik Deck (2) Marcador de magia (2) Manga Ryu-Ran (2) Manahut (2) Malevolent Nuzzler (2) Malacoda (2) Mais temida (2) Mahut (2) Mago (2) Magical mallet (2) Magical dimension (2) Magica dimensão (2) Magic cylinder (2) Magia em serie (2) Ma (2) Livro de feitiços (2) Lista de cartas (2) Lista de banidas (2) List of monsters by attack (2) Ligth (2) Lightpulsar Dragon (2) Lighting fusion (2) Level up (2) Last will (2) Lancelot (2) Laços de irmaos (2) Kuribom (2) Kur (2) Koaki meiru (2) Koaki (2) Kiryu (2) Kassler (2) Karib (2) Karakuri (2) Kamehameha (2) Junk Archer (2) Joe (2) Jinzo (2) Javelin Beetle (2) Iz kouta (2) Itens do milenio (2) Invocação de virar (2) Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon (2) Interplanetary purply thorny Dragon (2) Interplanetary (2) Insect queen (2) Insanidade zumbi (2) Ingniknigth (2) Inceto basico (2) Hypnotism (2) Huge revolution (2) Horus lvl 4 (2) Hero Medal (2) Hero (2) Healing wave generator (2) Harpie Lady Sisters (2) Harpie brother (2) Hange of heart (2) H - head (2) Gx tag force (2) Guerreiros (2) Guardian eatos (2) Greed (2) Great shogun shien (2) Gravity blaster (2) Gravekepper's servant (2) Gravekeeper (2) Gragonith lights (2) Gozen match (2) Golem gear (2) Goblin king (2) Glow-Up Bulb (2) Gigaplant do yu gi oy (2) Gigaplant (2) Giant trap hole (2) Genesis dragon (2) Gandora o Dragão da Destruição (2) Ganbare Goemon (2) Galaxy (2) Gaia the universal (2) Gaia the fierce (2) Gaia o cavaleiro feroz (2) Gaia (2) Gagaga magician (2) Gagaga giri (2) Gagaga (2) Fusion pendunlum (2) Fusion pendulum (2) Fusion Guard (2) Fusao dark (2) Fusão futura (2) Furnimal (2) Frightfur (2) Fortaleza (2) Fortalesa (2) Formação de fogo (2) Force dragon (2) Força espelho (2) Flufall (2) Flaut (2) Fissure (2) Fire fist (2) Field spell (2) Field comander (2) Field (2) Feiticeiro (2) Fantardil (2) Faith (2) Fairy (2) Eye of Orichalcum (2) Exploder dragon (2) Exodia, o Proibido (2) Exodia master of the guard (2) Exódia (2) Evilswarm (2) Evacuation device (2) Espirito da brisa (2) Espelho aqua gishki (2) Envoy of the end (2) Emissary of the afterlife (2) Efeito (2) Earthshaker (2) Earthbound Immortal (2) Dust tornado (2) Duel terminal (2) Drsgon capture jar (2) Dragons Collide Structure Deck (2) Dragonprincess (2) Dragonprices (2) Dragon sign red (2) Dragon ruler (2) Dragon master knight (2) Dragon master knhgt (2) Dragon master king (2) Dragon capture jar (2) Drago Polvere Di Stelle (2) DragAO POEIRA ESTELAR (2) Dragao negro (2) Dragao meteoro (2) Dragao do brilho (2) Dragao bebe (2) Dragão vitoria (2) Dragão vermenho metal (2) Dragão ruler (2) Dragão negro (2) Dragão luminoso de olhos azus (2) Dragão luminoso de olhos azuis (2) Dragão explosão estelar (2) Dragão do Elemento (2) Dragão divino (2) Dragão de prata (2) Dragão Caçador (2) Dragão armado lv 5 (2) Dragão (2) Doom dozer (2) Donzela triste (2) Donzela da agua (2) Divine Wrath (2) Divine dragon (2) Different Dimension Capsule (2) Diamond core of Koa´ki meiru (2) Deuses egipcios (2) Destruição do destino (2) DeSpell (2) Designador do Armagedon (2) Dedication through light and darkness (2) Decoy dragon (2) Decks (2) Deck iugy (2) Deck final Yugi (2) Deck dragao branco de olhos azuis (2) Deck de gelo (2) Deck de fadas (2) De Spell (2) Datas importantes (2) Dark grepher (2) Dark factory (2) Dark Blade the Dragon Knight (2) Daigusto emeral (2) Dado (2) D.d. warrior (2) D.d. warior (2) D counter (2) Cyclon Laser (2) Cyberdark Dragon (2) Cyber repair plant (2) CYBER JAR (2) Cyber dragon estrutura (2) Cyber dragon drei (2) Cyber dragão (2) Cyber angel dakini (2) Cyber (2) Crystal beacon (2) Crossed souls (2) Crimson Sunbird (2) Controle Cerebral (2) Controle (2) Comum (2) Como saBER O SEU FUTURO (2) Comics hero King arthur (2) Cold wave (2) Codigo da carta lobbin goblin (2) Codigo da carta crush card virus (2) Codigo da carta card destruction (2) Clock counter (2) Clean wing sy (2) Circulo de magia (2) Circle (2) Chaos greed (2) Chaos (2) Chamado dos assombrados (2) Ceifador Peregrino (2) Cave dragon (2) Cavaleiro negro (2) Cartas raras (2) Cartas magicas do jaden (2) Carta senet switch (2) Carta mais temida (2) Carta mágica laços de irmaos (2) Carta de Mágica (2) Carta Andro sphinx (2) Cards raras (2) Cards (2) Card of demise (2) Card Errata:Card Destruction (2) Camarartista (2) Call of the haunterd (2) Call of haunted (2) Caja magica de la muerte (2) Caixa mistica (2) Buraco de armadilha (2) BUJYNGI PEACOCK (2) Bright Castle (2) Bri Synchron (2) Breaker the magical warrior (2) Box dragão branco (2) Booster packs (2) Bombardment (2) Bombardiment (2) Blue dragon (2) Blizard dragon (2) Blend person of virtue (2) Blade knight (2) Blackwing (2) Black Whirlwind (2) Black magician (2) Black illusion ritual (2) Birtright (2) Birthright (2) Bickuribox (2) Biblioteca magica (2) Bettle (2) Beast Warrior (2) Basilisco (2) Barreira de vida mistica (2) Bakura (2) Bait doll (2) Bahamut (2) Bad reaction (2) Backup Warrior (2) Baby dragon (2) B.skull dragon (2) Axe of despair (2) Atributo1 (2) Ativar modo de ataque (2) Aten (2) Atém (2) Assault mode (2) Aromage (2) Armed dragon lv5 (2) Armade dragon (2) Archetypes warriro (2) Archetypes warrior (2) Aramadilha (2) Aragunity Aklys (2) Anzu (2) Anime (2) Anciet gear (2) Ancient golem (2) Ancient gears (2) Ancient gear fortress (2) Ancient gear engineer (2) Anciao negro (2) Amazon of the seas (2) Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator (2) Aliado da justiça catastore (2) Alguem me ajuda a criar um bom deck tipo guerreiro. (2) Aklys rulling (2) Akaba Reiji (2) Akaba (2) Advenced ritual art (2) Acid Trap Hole (2) Abyss Dweller (2) • 11901678 (2) A donzela triste (2) A donzela infeluz (2) A cat of (2) A caridade (2) 87660634 (2) 29826127 (2) 2012 Yugioh Dragons Collide Structure Deck NO BOX (2) 11901678 (2) 07572887 (2) Virada pra cima (1) Venus (1) Ulti- (1) Thousand knives (1) The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh (1) The agent of judgment - saturn (1) The agent (1) Tamer (1) Spiritual beast (1) Silver Dragon (1) Shift (1) Shaddoll falco (1) Roubo precipitado (1) Pinto Nero de Olhos Vermelhos (1) Phoion papilloperative (1) Pescador lendario (1) Papilloperative (1) Obeslisco (1) Neos espacial (1) Nekroz kaleidoscope (1) Luster dragon (1) Kannahanwk (1) Kanah (1) Jarro dimensional (1) Jaden yuki (1) Jaden deck (1) Heroi elementar (1) Heroi do destino fear monger (1) Guerreiros tipo (1) Gragonith light (1) Gladiator beast (1) Fire kings (1) Espelho mistico (1) Escudo do Milênio (1) Elementar heroi (1) Dragão mascarado (1) Dimensional pitcher (1) Dice (1) Deck dard (1) Dark Magic Curtain (1) Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1) Clean wing (1) Cartas do kaiba (1) Carta mais forte (1) Canna (1) Black mage trained (1) Apelio (1) Ancient gear junkyard (1) Ancient gear chrome golem (1) Amnael (1) Outra forma de saber quais páginas temos de criar é ver os artigos na atividade recente, e em primeirolugar, alterálos se tiverem algum erro, e depois, ver os seus links a vermelho,ver se valem a pena criar ou nao, e se não desligar essas palavras desses links, e se valerem a pena criar, primeiro ver se esse link já existe, por na barra de procura a seu nome em pt e em iing, e se não existir criar, e se existir, pode me avisar ou ir logo na pag e por esse link. Também as paginas da wiki na navegação superior, ajuda com decks, na parte das dicas, pf botem todas as dicas que souberemde yugioh Criar tambem Token --goncasdio (discussão) 16h40min de 28 de Março de 2015 (UTC) 12h56min de 15 de Abril de 2015 (UTC)12h56min de 15 de Abril de 2015 (UTC)BNDragon (discussão) 12h56min de 15 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) Excelente ^^ Tenho apenas a acrescentar duas coisas, primeiro tenham atenção ao português, não vale a pena traduzir diretamente, o mau português pode ser mais confuso que ler inglês. O segundo ponto é que reparei que se procura tanto em português como em inglês, então sugiro que o nome seja colocado nas duas vertentes, por exemplo "Portal de Fusão", o titulo da página seria "Portal de Fusão - Fusion Gate", tendo sempre em conta que o nome vem na mesma ordem, ou seja, primeiro em português e depois em Inglês. BNDragon 12h56min de 15 de Abril de 2015 (UTC)12h56min de 15 de Abril de 2015 (UTC)BNDragon (discussão) 12h56min de 15 de Abril de 2015 (UTC)